


Not Alone

by Faramirlover



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbley thing set when Erik and Charles first meet in First Class.<br/>Erik's mind is so lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Even after all this time - all the girls he’s used his talents on, the little tricks he’s used to keep himself and Raven safe -he’s still not completely in control of his powers. The little mental struggle with the other telepath has left his brain out of sorts, powers wobbling, too powerful then too weak, after trying to push her out of his mind.

He times his jump perfectly, which is a miracle of sorts but in the urgency he delves far too deep into the other mutants mind. He’d just meant to brush the surface, learn enough to be able to appeal to him, stop whatever madness was driving him to nearly drown. Instead he dives into the mutant’s –Erik’s – mind with far too little finesse. For a few moments he is lost. He is no longer Charles Xavier but Erik Lehnsherr, full of pain and anger and so  _so_  lonely.

For those few moments he knows Erik better than he’s ever known anyone in his life. Better than he’s ever known himself. Feels every bum hand the world has ever dealt Erik, wants to maim, hurt, kill, wreak havoc on the world that took the only person whom he’d ever loved.

Then he snaps back, is himself again. It takes all his strength just to speak into Erik’s mind and not slip back inside and explore more. Being in Erik’s head has left him feeling so lonely in his own mind. Erik’s thoughts are sharp and alive and fascinating in a way that nobody else’s mind has ever been. Erik’s loneliness has shredded him to the core and he knows then that he’ll never be the same again.

They break the surface in a tangle of limbs and Erik’s mind is so frantic that it’s screaming at him. All he can do is try to stay afloat and desperately try to keep inside his own mind.

“I thought I was alone.”

“You’re not alone. Erik, you’re not alone.”

_I’ll never let you feel alone again._


End file.
